The invention relates to a central-lubrication assembly for vehicles, with a lubricant reservoir, with a lubricant pump connected on the inlet side to the lubricant reservoir and on the outlet side to at least one lubricant distributor, and with means for the pressure relief of the lubricant distributor and for limiting the pressure built up by the lubricant pump.
German Auslegesschrift 1,184,659 makes known a central-lubrication assembly of the abovementioned type, in which the means for the pressure relief of the lubricant distributors designed as piston distributors and for limiting the maximum value of the pressure built up by the lubricant pump are formed by two valves independent of one another. The use of two valves involves a high outlay.